


New beginnings

by abbyss



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyss/pseuds/abbyss
Summary: Reyna finds herself shutting off to the world after one of her best friends is gone forever. Piper may be the only one who can help her get better. Through shared grief they find a connection they didn't think could ever exist.





	New beginnings

Jason Grace was dead. This was the only thought that kept repeating itself involuntarily in Reyna’s mind, even now, 2 weeks after she had first heard of the terrible events near Santa Barbara. By now, the others from Camp Half-Blood and the Huntresses had arrived to pay their last respects to their lost friend. Their reactions had been equally heartbreaking as her own.  
There was Leo who had just been back and who Jason had thought dead and who would now never see him again.  
There was Thalia who had just lost her brother who she so long believed was gone forever and who now really was.  
And then there was Piper. Piper, who had broken up with Jason just a couple weeks earlier and who had still loved him like no other. Piper, who may have gotten back together with him. Piper, who had seen Jason die in front of her.  
Piper, Reyna guessed, must have taken it the hardest. After all, she had been the one closest to him.  
For a long time, Reyna had considered herself to be that person. Jason and her had met when they were both in their earlier teenage years, when Reyna had first arrived at Camp Jupiter and Jason had been her friends since that day one. But after Jason encounter with Hera, everything between them had changed. He no longer seemed to remembered how close they had once been. And he had brought Piper with him. Reyna had tried to conceal her hurt for Jason’s sake. She had wanted him to be happy and Piper had made him just that. She loved him and he had loved her.  
Reyna had loved him too. She and Jason never had what Piper and him had, maybe they would have if Hera wouldn’t have taken everything away they had shared over the years, but she grieved just as much as Piper did. They had both just lost the person they had loved the most, at some point. 

Reyna turned over to the other side in her bed once more. She knew that she should get up - it was 11am already - get dressed and get working but she couldn’t get herself out of bed. This heavy feeling that seemed to pull her down ever since she first heard the new of Jason’s death was overwhelming.  
She moved towards her bedside table and extended her arm in search for her phone. She pressed the button and her screen lightened up.  
3 missed calls from Annabeth Chase and 2 unread text messages from Annabeth Chase it read. Reyna unlocked her phone and opened up her messages.  
Where are you? I am waiting at the coffee shop. the first said.  
Hello? Is everything allright? You are never late and you were supposed to be here 40 min ago.  
Shit. Reyna thought. She had completely forgotten that she and Annabeth had meant to get breakfast together. She sat up and sighed.  
Sorry. I just woke up. she typed.  
A few seconds later her phone started buzzing and Annabeth’s name lit up on the display. Hesitantly, she answered the call  
“Hey, you’re finally responding.” Annabeth greeted her.  
“Yeah, sorry for that. I forgot to set an alarm.” she admitted.  
“It’s fine. I just got worried because you’re usually perfectly on time.” Annabeth paused. “Do you wanna go and get something to eat now?”  
“Haven’t you eaten already by now?” Reyna asked.  
“Yes, I have. But you haven’t.”  
“You don’t have to sit next to me while I am eating. I don’t like being watched while eating. Plus I need to get to work” Reyna started to complain.  
“I took care of that. Frank said it’s fine if you take a day off. And yes, I do have to sit next to you while you eat. Otherwise I think chances are high you will just skip eating again. And don’t say you haven’t been doing that lately. I now you have.” Annabeth declared in a tone that left no space left to argue. Reyna knew that she wouldn’t get out of it so she agreed to meet up with Annabeth in 15 min. 

When she arrived at the little Shop in the middle of New Rome, perfectly on time this time, Annabeth was waiting for her at a small table in the corner, some food and a cup of hot chocolate already on the table. Reyna sat down on the other side of the table and inspected the food in front of her. It looked an awful lot considering that she wasn’t really hungry.  
“Look who finally shows up” Annabeth teased. Reyna was thankful that Annabeth tried to lighten her mood but lately it wasn’t really working.  
“You really shouldn’t have gotten all of this. I am not really hungry…” she said in response.  
“Eat. And yes, that’s an order.” Again, she didn’t even try to argue. Usually, she wouldn’t simply do what Annabeth says but lately she couldn’t find the energy for those kind of discussions. Slowly she started to eat without appetite.  
“Did you sleep well?” Annabeth tried to keep up a conversation. Reyna shook her head.  
“Nightmares?” she asked. This time she nodded.  
“Was it about Jason, again? Do you wanna talk about it?” Annabeth wanted to know.  
“Annabeth , I really appreciate your concern about me but I really don’t want to talk to you about that.” Reyna finally said. Annabeth stared at her, not in shock, but questioningly.  
“You know…” Annabeth started. “Maybe you should talk to someone. I know you’re not really used to sharing your feelings but maybe it would help you. You’re not the only one grieving for him. I didn’t know him as well as you did and I didn’t feel the same for him as you did but I know someone who did.” she calmly explained. Reyna stared into her cup of hot chocolate and kept twisting the silver ring on her finger, just like she always did when she was uncomfortable.  
“Seriously. Talk to Piper.”  
“Don’t you think it would be weird if I approached her to talk about her dead ex-boyfriend?” Reyna asked.  
“No. You two are friends and friends talk about feelings, the good ones and the bad ones. Just give it a try now you got the day off. And I promise I will stop getting on your nerves.”  
“Maybe I will.” Reyna said. “Someday.”


End file.
